FA: CSI got your tongue?
by falling into heaven
Summary: Angell meets Mac and Danny. Of course, Danny puts his foot in his mouth. Second in the 'FA' series.


**Hey there. Next in the series. I know we're not getting much FA yet, but we will in the next one, I promise!**

**Thank you to Lacythedemonicduck, messersmontana, Nicky's girl, pinkbannanasmoothie and aka, who all reviewed by the time I posted this. I love youuuu!**

**Okies, let's get this show on the road.**

**Anna.**

**Disclaimer: *whistles innocently***

* * *

Flack glanced up as Angell's phone rang loudly. She picked it up, spoke quickly and set it back down again.

"We got a DB on fifth avenue." Angell informed him, holstering her sidearm and picking up her jacket.

Flack copied her actions and grabbed a set of car keys as they rushed out of the precinct.

"So, you're gonna meet my friends from the tech-republic..." He smiled at her as he pulled out of the car park.

She smirked. "I take it you mean the CSI's?"

"Well, that's the technical word. I'm just glad I have a partner now – I need someone I can looked confused with when they start going on about Benzythen-whatsits."

"Eh?" Flack tried not to notice the way her nose wrinkled when she was confused. It was bad to find things your partner did 'cute'.

"Exactly."

"Can we stop for coffee?" Angell implored.

He chuckled. "Well I guess our vic ain't going anywhere but Sid's table –Sid's the ME, by the way – so yeah, we can stop for coffee, but we'll have to get one for Mac and Stella too else they'll be pissed..."

* * *

"What've we got?" Mac Taylor asked grimly, surveying both Danny Messer and the stab victim on the ground in front of him.

"Dunno, gotta wait for Hawkes to get here to do his thing. Looks like a stab victim-"

"Yet again pointing out your supreme skill for pointing out the obvious, Messer..." Flack interrupted with a grin.

"Hey, Flack!" Danny called.

"Yeah?"

"Shut it."

Mac smirked at the bickering detectives. "Flack, we got a male stab victim, about thirty-five, no ID. Uniform've canvassed the area and are taking statements."

"Anyone see anything?" He asked hopefully, handing Mac the coffee.

Mac raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, so no-one saw anything."

"Um..." Danny gawped at Angell, who was stood behind her partner.

Flack couldn't blame him. She was definitely something to look at, that was for damn sure. Today she was wearing a low-cut red shirt and her usual stiletto boots.

"Messer, this is Detective Angell, my new partner. Angell, this is Detective Mac Taylor, head of the NY Crime Lab, and Detective Danny Messer, royal pain in my ass..."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me and is that coffee?" Danny spoke at double speed.

"Yeah, for Stell."

"Who isn't here." Mac told the pair with a grin.

"Fine..." Flack relented, passing the cup to Danny, who turned to Angell.

"So, Angell – did it-"

"Hurt when she fell from heaven?" Don groaned. "Puh-lease, that is so bad, Messer."

Danny looked at Angell, who raised her eyebrows.

"What's up? CSI got your tongue?" He tried to hold in his laughter.

"The day you get anywhere near my tongue is the day you lose 'em..." She warned.

Danny chuckled, but stopped abruptly when he saw Don's serious face.

"Danno, stop. Now. Before you get yourself killed."

Messer nodded, and stood up. "I'm sorry, we got off to a bad start. I'm Danny Messer."

Angell shook his hand, a smile playing on her lips. "I've learnt from someone that first impressions are often wrong."

Mac watched her with interest. "Hmm, how did that come up?"

"I met a guy who made the mistake of staring at my ass. Almost hit him but when we met again, I realised he was actually a really decent guy. Made my transfer better, at any rate."

Don shot her a bemused smile, and she turned away to hide the faint blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I'll go help with the statements..."

Mac followed her, no doubt to ask all the curiously _how is your new job _and _call me if you need a friend _questions and responses.

Danny meanwhile, stood next to his friend, a smirk spreading across his face. "So, new partner, huh?"

"Mhmm." Don replied vaguely.

"Kinda hot."

"I guess."

Danny did a double take. "Wait – you _guess_?! If you saw her in a bar, would you or would you not make every attempt to get her number?"

"Yes, Danny, I would." Don admitted, laughing. "But as she is my oartner, I ain't gonna do it, ok?"

"Whoa, you grew up."

"No shit, Sherlock."

* * *

Angell turned to Mac, frowning at her notebook. "Ok, so I got two guys who said they definitely saw a guy about 6''2, with dark hair. But then three people saw a small woman, one said red hair, one said blonde and one didn't know.

"Angell, if there's something you gotta know about working NYPD homicide squad, it's that witness statements are the worst thing you will ever, I repeat _ever_ encounter. Conflicting statements and opposing testimonies, and the defence team rip them to shreds. You need to rely on the evidence, and good old fashioned detective work. Not witnesses." Mac informed her gravely.

"I know, I know. It's just frustrating as it means we don't even have a _gender _to work with. I mean, if we even knew if it were a man or a woman..." She sighed. "It just bugs me."

"I get that, I really do." Mac sympathised."But how're you getting on at the precinct?"

She grinned at last. "Great. It's really good to be working in New York again."

"Again?"

"I went to the academy here and did a bit of uniform work, but moved to Connecticut where I worked Vice for a little before moving to homicide. When I was offered first grade a5 NYPD, I wasn't exactly gonna complain."

Mac smiled, warming considerably to the experienced but ever-positive detective. "I have one more piece of advice – stay with Don. He might not be the hot-shot at the station but he is as loyal as hell and believe me, will do _anything _to protect his partner. I once saw him take a bullet for his partner – something I didn't even see in the Marines. He'll do you good, Angell."

Angell nodded, knowing full well no matter what her first impressions of Flack had been, she was lucky to have been assigned to him. "I know, Mac. He's good."

* * *

"So, what did you an' Mac talk about?" Flack asked with interest on their return to the precinct.

"Heh, this and that. My history, tips of the trade, you..." She replied quietly.

He knew better than to push her. "So, how about we go get another of those coffees…"

* * *

**Salut. That's French, by the way.**

**Ok, so I got a few reviews before, and updated quick. I stick to my word. Next one won't be up for a few days at least, but I'll get it done as soon as I can!**

**Reviewers get a mention. Loyal reviewers get a cyber hug. Js. Gets my eternal gratitude for reviewing and READING my NCIS story 'the Line'.**


End file.
